


In My Dreams

by Puffinpastry



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Depression, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, sadfic, sorta - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinpastry/pseuds/Puffinpastry
Summary: “Sorry,” Eleven murmured, “I didn’t mean to wake you up. Just go back to sleep.”
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	In My Dreams

The corner of the bed dipped down, and the edge of the blanket lifted as Eleven tried to move as quietly and as slowly as possible. 

But as careful as he was, Erik still woke. Even after all this time he still woke at as little as a pin drop. 

But even so, that hardly meant that he was alert at such a gentle awakening. Erik could hardly make out Eleven’s form in the darkness, eyes bleary from sleep.

“Sorry,” Eleven murmured, “I didn’t mean to wake you up. Just go back to sleep.”

Erik tried to tell Eleven not to worry about it, not to apologize for something that hardly mattered , but the sleep-slurred sound he made as he reached out to hold tight to Eleven couldn’t really qualify as words, but that was fine. He was sure Eleven knew well enough how to interpret the hum. 

But as his hand met not with warm skin, but with cold, unmessed sheets on the other end of the bed, Erik was pulled fully from his dream.

The harsh light of a cold December morning filtered through the curtains, bleaching away the already blurry image of his dream all too easily. 

...How long has it been now, since Eleven had left? Three years, going on four?

…Did it even matter? 

No matter how much time passed, no matter where Erik traveled, he never did seem to run far enough to escape what he had lost.

Turning his face into the pillow and away from the light of the waiting day, it was all Erik could do to keep it together.   
Slow, deep breaths to push away the tightness in his chest, the tears pricking at his eyes.

It was supposed to get easier with time.

But _time_ was the reason for this heartache.

Perhaps it was foolish to believe that the pain of it could ever lessen.

Perhaps it would be alright, to take one more day off from the world.

Just one more. It couldn’t hurt.

Erik pulled the sheets over his head, and stopped fighting the tears.

After all, it wasn’t as if there was anyone waiting for him.


End file.
